A Light Burned Out
by warehaej
Summary: Estelle learns that she is a demigod. She is chosen to go on a quest, but is she also a member of the prophecy of seven? This is set during TLH and SoN.
1. Prologue

|Estelle's POV|

"Good night, Daddy," a fourteen year-old me said, getting ready to sleep.

My dad replied, "Good night, Estelle, sweetheart."

I walked out of the small living room, leaving the buzz of the dainty TV, the faint light of the lamp, and the sweet woody smell. I began down the stairs, carefully watching my foot each step. I have ADD, so that was my way of being distracted. I also have dyslexia. I turned my lamp on and plopped down on my bed. I inhaled the flowery smell that my room always had smelled of.

The house I lived in was old. The lamp in my room was a lamp that used kerosene. I lit it every single night before I went to bed. The base had a beautiful flower pattern on it. It was my mom's.

I never actually knew my mom. She left my dad when I wasn't even a year old. This is the only memento I have to remember her. I also supposedly had a brother that my mom took with her. I didn't have any pictures of either of them. It was always just me, my dad, and my horse Virginia living under the lonely Texas sky. Working.

I never went to school. My dad barely taught me because we were always working on the ranch. When he did teach me, my favorite subject was science because plants always interested me. My favorite flower is dogwood. We had a dogwood tree in our yard for as long as I can remember. The flowers always bloomed in the spring. Dad also said dogwoods were one of mom's favorites. That's another reason they're my favorite.

I began to fiddle around with my long blond hair. I wondered if my mom had blond hair. I would never know. Did my brother have blond hair? I thought about these questions a lot, even though I would probably not be able to meet either of them ever in my life.

My eyelids began to droop, and the lamp began to flicker. I had never stayed up late enough that the lamp burned out. I guess this was a first…The dim light flickered, and then it went dark. It sort of resembled my life.

My life was a light burned out.


	2. I Wake Up In Another State

**(A/N) Sorry the chapters are kinda short, I kinda wanna make them cliff-hangers but interesting! I promise the next chapters will be longer! I Need at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!  
><strong>

|Estelle's POV|

My back ached. I opened my eyes and looked up to bright daylight. I stood up and looked around. _I definitely wasn't in Texas anymore._ I was surrounded my meadows. And mountains. There were plenty of wildflowers all around me. I inhaled the fresh mountain air. How had I gotten up here in the first place?

I felt my bag on my side. I opened it and it appeared to be full of stuff. There were letters written in Latin, which I could strangely read. There was also a honey colored liquid in a mason jar. It was only filled about half-full. The last thing in it was a bag of gold colored coins about the size of quarters, but they were wider.

I looked around and saw two girls in purple shirts and a horse. I walked in their direction and realized they were walking toward me, too. They got closer and I saw that the horse had a pair of wings.

Once we met, a girl with long, wavy, brown hair was the first to speak. "I think we've found her," she said to the other girl. "Do you happen to be Estelle?" She was firm, and didn't smile.

I was astonished and shocked that she knew my name. "Uh, yeah I am," I replied awkwardly.

The girl said, "Hmm, well we have some news for you—"

She was interrupted by the other girl, "Reyna! Don't tell her right away! Give her a quest! Make her find out the information herself! It will test her to see if she's…_one of us_."

What information? One of whom? I thought to myself as the girls argued. What in the world was going on?

The first girl, Reyna, spoke again, "Fine. I will give her a quest, London. You must find Denver. Then take the train to San Francisco. Then it will all be clear from then on."

"So, I'm in Colorado?" I asked.

London replied, "Yeah, you're in the rocky mountains." I began to study her. She had curly, long, light brown hair and piercing blue eyes on an oval shaped head. Her nose was perfectly pointy. Her ears were rounded well. She was overall very beautiful, and I was jealous.

I replied, "Okay, so how far am I away from Denver?"

Reyna stated, "About two days, walking distance."

_That's far,_ I thought to myself. I thought about dad. Did this have anything to do with him? Would I finally find out who my mom is? The questions kept on rolling through my head. I sighed.

"Which way do I walk?" I asked. No one answered.

Finally, London pointed to my left and said, "South. Okay, I think you're ready. Here's some food for your journey. We have to finish _our_ quest now. Good luck."

The two girls climbed onto the beautiful winged horse. They rode of into the mountains. I still didn't comprehend it all. I didn't know what I even had to do! After I reach San Francisco it will be clear? Yeah, right. I just wished I was back in Texas. How was it even possible to wake up in another state? I sighed heavily and walked south trying to get to Denver.


End file.
